


Just Another Vampire Story [Which Lucas Swears Is Not Twilight]

by steampunkmagic



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Detective!Lucas, Lucas Wahl Appreciation Week, Lucas writing AUs about himself, M/M, Vampire!Henry, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steampunkmagic/pseuds/steampunkmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While contemplating the mystery that is Henry Morgan, Lucas comes up with a fantastical narrative involving the pair of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Vampire Story [Which Lucas Swears Is Not Twilight]

**Author's Note:**

> Lucas made me do it!  
> I have no other excuse for the silliness of this fic
> 
> Enjoy :D

**Just Another Vampire Story**

**[Which Lucas Swears is totally NOT Twilight]**     

 

 

                Lucas always had what his mother would call 'a wild imagination'.  Something which had lead him into more than a few mishaps over the years - most notably the legendary fraternity Halloween prank of Hoffman Hall that ended with them all spending the night in jail dressed as zombies.   It also lead to his unending love of comics and TV shows, and his own talent for writing horror screen plays.

 

                But at the moment Lucas' wild imagination was focused on one individual only.  Dr. Henry Morgan to be exact.  The handsome, socially awkward, genius - who also happened to be his boss.  It is **_never_** a good thing to develop a crush on one's boss, yet that was not even the full foundation of the current problem.  It was Henry's general oddness; his speech, his manner, the way he sometimes sounded like he swallowed the Encyclopedia Britannica.

 

                Henry presented a mystery Lucas desperately wanted to solve, and that spurred his imagination to build one wild ride of a narrative.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

                It was a dark and stormy night (of course), thunder clouds rolled across the New York skyline obscuring the tops of the tallest skyscrapers.   And a lone figure raced down a back alley street, her bare feet pounding against the hazardous glass strewn pavement.  The girl was beautiful and ghost like, wearing nothing more than a long, silk slip like the star of some Old Hollywood film.  Her blonde hair streamed out behind her, a tangled mess, mimicking the mascara running down her cheeks.

 

                Turning a corner the girl hit a dead end.  Panicking she tried the doors facing the alley but they were both locked.

 

                "Help me!  Please somebody please!"  She screamed banging on the metal frame.  There was blood under her fingernails.

 

                Footsteps echoed behind her in the dark.  "I told you, you would not get far." Said a calm, strangely pleasant voice.

 

                The girl spun around and screamed.

 

 

 

 

 

                Detective Lucas Wahl glanced up from his paperwork to see Jo and Hanson walking towards his desk.  Jo seemed upset which he didn't like.  As their team leader it took an awful lot to rattle Jo's chains, which at the moment meant it could only be one thing really…

 

                "The Vampire Killer?"  Lucas focused on not looking excited, because this honestly was the coolest case they'd had all year. 

 

                "Why does the media always have to name these psychos?" Hanson grimaced, rubbing his temples absently. 

 

                "What else are they gonna call him?  The dude, kills by leaving two holes in the girls' necks and exsanguinating them.  That's like the literal definition of a Vampire!" Lucas shrugged, jumping up to get his coat.

 

                Sure the autopsy on the Vampire Killer's first victim, Sarah Millar, showed that the two holes in her neck were created by an ice pick like device rather than by teeth.  And the victim's blood was drained by hanging her upside down by the ankles for several hours.   Still it was pretty freaking vampiric in Lucas' opinion.

 

 

 

 

 

                The scene was already surrounded by uniforms and police tape, and the nearly overwhelming stench of day old garbage.   Lucas followed Jo to the body filled with nervous energy, he was always like this.  But even worse now when it came to the Vampire Killer's crime scenes, he had become almost convinced there were eyes on him.  Eyes watching from the shadows  that he could never quite pick out. 

 

                He tried to shake off the feeling as his gaze landed on the poor girl's body.

 

                "Adeline Park, age 21." Jo read out from her notebook.  "She's got a driver's license but no known address." 

 

                "Could be a working girl." Hanson mused. 

 

                Lucas let out a whistling breath.  It was exactly like the two previous murders.  Adeline Park was carefully arranged on the cobble stones.  Her ankles were delicately crossed, her hands at her breast as if in prayer, and her golden blonde hair curled and artfully arranged around her shoulders.  The scene was completed by the creamy silken slip she was wearing in place of a dress.  It exposed her too white skin and the red puncture wounds at her neck.  There was also a black and gold bead rosary wrapped around the girl's left wrist.   

 

                "Dracula's Bride anyone?" Lucas muttered, his inappropriately timed humor kicking in once again. 

 

                To his surprise Jo laughed darkly.  "Well there were three of them." 

 

                Hanson raised a tired eyebrow at his friends.  "I really hope that's not your new theory.  Dracula did it."

 

                "Sadly I'm fresh out of wooden stakes."

 

 

 

 

 

                The media frenzy continued in the wake of the news of the third victim.  You would think it was 1875 by the way the news jumped on the vampire thing like a pack of ravenous wolves.  _'Are There Vampires Among Us?'_ and _'The History Of Vampireology'_ were suddenly on every channel, as if the stations actually believed any of it was real.  Lucas knew it was just to sell more papers and, honestly, it probably was not a bad escapism from reporting on ISIS and plane crashes -  but still … wow.

 

                He clicked off his TV and went to grab a beer out of his teeny, battered fridge.  When Lucas turned back around he nearly dropped the thing in pure shock.  The fingers of his free hand scrambled for the weapon at his belt.

 

                "Do not bother, Detective Wahl."  Said the handsome man in a British accent, who was suddenly, inexplicably standing in the middle of his living room.  "I am not here to hurt you."

 

                Lucas felt oddly compelled to believe him, which was idiotic on every level possible.  He quickly raised his gun, and set down the beer, so he could hold it with both hands.  The other man's polite smile did not falter in the face of the weapon.

 

                "Who are you?"

 

                The man made a show of thinking about it for a moment.  "Hmmm… you can call me Henry.  That sounds good.  Henry Morgan."

 

                "You got ID to go with that completely legitimate name?"  Lucas said sarcastically.

 

                Henry's face lit up in a genuine smile and Lucas' throat went dry.  Oh good lord, what would his mother say?  This was a home invasion!  _You cannot be attracted to the suspect invading your own home!  Wake up Lucas!_

                Shaking himself mentally, he demanded.  "What are you doing here?"

 

                The smile slid from Henry's face and for the first time Lucas realized the other man's eyes were not brown they were … rust?  A chill ran down his spine.  Something was very off here, something fundamental.

 

                Henry took a step closer, moving subtly into Luca's personal space.  "I saw you at the crime scenes.  I knew you were the one I needed to talk to."

 

                Alarm bells were going off in Lucas' head for several different (and conflicting) reasons.  He should be calling Jo right now, or S.W.A.T., or Homeland Security, or something, but probably Jo.

 

                "You need to look closer at the rosary."  Henry said seriously, staring directly into his eyes.

 

                "What do you know about it?"  Was that **_his_** heart beating so loudly?

 

                "I know that having the word vampire being splashed on every news broadcast on the east coast is making certain _'members'_ of the city uneasy, and we would prefer if the killer was brought to justice sooner rather than later."  Henry explained carefully. 

 

                Lucas' brain processed several things extraordinarily quickly as he stared into Henry's odd rust colored irises.   Red eyes, pale skin, his sudden appearance in Lucas' sixth story apartment…

 

                "Oh crap, oh crap, oh hell.  No freaking way!"

 

                Henry raised his eyebrows in an expression of fined innocence, which was strangely adorable.  "Yes, Detective?"  He grinned.  He seemed to actually be enjoying this.

 

                "Okay, now this is officially the coolest case in the history of all time!  You're a vampire!"  Lucas laughed out the accusation, like it wasn't the craziest assumption ever.   

 

                "I knew I had a good feeling about you."  Was Henry's only response. 

 

 

 

 

 

                A careful examination of the rosaries found on each of the victims lead them to a jewelry shop uptown, which lead them to a house in Queens where a dozen young women lay drugged in a basement.  Apparently New York University's Professor Allen Callas decided to take his work in 'Occult Psychology' home with him.

 

                The media seemed rather disappointed with how cut and dry it all turned out to be.  Hey, they can't all be police chases and explosions - that would be way too much paperwork.

 

                Lucas took a cab home, his mind still a jumbled mess, though mostly it was stuck on the continual loop of 'why me?'.  Why did Henry contact him?  He had the least seniority, the least experience, the least everything.  There was no logical reason to come to him.

 

                Unless he had gone crazy, which was a distinct possibility.  He always wondered why people in comic books never considered schizophrenia rather than radioactive spiders.  _Or if you're crazy, **can** you think you're crazy?_  Lucas was giving himself a headache.

 

                "I heard you solved it.  Congratulations."  Came Henry's voice, when Lucas stepped through the front door.  He quickly shut it again behind him.

 

                "How do you keep getting up here?"  He demanded.

 

                The other man merely watched him patiently from his place on the sofa.  To Lucas, Henry looked like some 19th century painting that had gotten lost on the way to a museum.  He was certainly the nicest looking thing in the apartment, probably also the most deadly.

 

                "You really should lock your windows, Detective."

 

                "I thought vampires couldn't enter a house unless invited?"  Lucas' childlike curiosity was overwhelming any sense of precaution.  It was a bad habit of his.

 

                "Myth."  Henry said lightly.  "Could you imagine how irksome that would be if it were true though?"

 

                "Fine.  Stake through the heart?"  Lucas dropped down beside him on the sofa.

 

                The older man (how much older?) seemed slightly taken aback by his willingness to come near him but recovered quickly.  "You would be hard pressed to find a creature who would not be bothered by having a large piece of wood shoved through their chest."

 

                Lucas frowned then chuckled.  "Good point."

 

                He paused then turned his full attention on Henry, only then realizing how close he was sitting to the other man.  "Why me?"  He finally dared to ask.

 

                Now it was Henry's turn to frown thinking over his answer.  It made him look even more like an archaic art piece.  "They sent me to deal with the situation and I had been watching the police during the case.  I-I do not associate with humans much so - but then I smelled you."

 

                "Smelled me?" Lucas squeaked out, his voice higher than usual by a good octave.  He couldn't be swave at the best of times and now he was probably going to have a heart attack.

 

                "Yes, your blood."  Henry responded as if that was completely normal and obvious, which maybe to him it was.

 

                Almost without warning he leaned forward and pressed his nose against the pulse in Lucas' neck.  Lucas froze.  His momentary terror immediately replaced with waves of protection, safety, and contentment, from the moment Henry's skin touched his.  It was one of the greatest feelings he had ever experienced.  Lucas sighed, resting his cheek on Henry's shoulder.

 

                A moment later the other man pulled back and the feeling began to fade.  Lucas did not want to let go of it.

 

                "Really I should be the one asking 'why you?'" Henry murmured dazedly.  He traced the contours of Luca's cheek looking extremely confused. 

 

                "This is usually where I make a bad pun of some kind but I can't think of one."  Lucas smiled through his own bewilderment, but was cut off when Henry kissed him.

 

 

 

 

             

* * *

 

 

 

 

                "You left this in the break room."  Henry said, catching Lucas in the hallway outside the lab.  "At least I'm assuming it's yours.  You said you like to write."

 

                Lucas flushed to the tips of his ears when he realized what Henry was holding.  "Y-Yep.  It's the outline for my new screenplay."

 

                His boss smiled brightly.  "I like it, never pegged you as a romantic type though.  I must say your Detective Callahan and Mr. Logan are quite charming."

 

                Shyly Lucas smiled back.  "Oh I might surprise you, Doc."


End file.
